


Panic on the Brain

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID_19, M/M, Quarantine, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: 20 questions causes a mistunderstanding.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Panic on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyGirl/gifts), [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/gifts).



> Prompted by IronyGirl, thank you so much! And gifted to both them and AllythePotato because Ally is a fellow gleek clique.

Blaine adjusts his position on the bed while keeping his laptop upright on his legs. 

“Okay, my turn,” Kurt says, “what is the last song you listened to?” 

“Level of concern by twenty øne piløts.” 

“Is that new?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine nods. “It came out a couple of days ago. I’m in that stage of obsessively listening to the song until I start hating it.” 

Kurt smiles. “I didn’t pin you for a member of the clique.” 

“You must be a fan as well if you know we’re called the clique.” Blaine sits back in his chair, preparing for another long discussion they seemed to be having in between questions. 

“Not really my scene, I’ll admit but Finn took or rather dragged me to one of their concerts. I enjoyed it though.” 

“You’d be a little uncultured if you didn’t see them at least once. They’re Ohio natives too.”

“I know, Finn kept saying we had to see a hometown show in Columbus,” Kurt adds, “so we did.” 

Blaine wants to focus on Kurt’s perception of the concert but all his brain can focus on is counting the number of times Kurt mentions this Finn person. Current count: 5. 

“When we were waiting for the concert to start, Finn…” 

Six. 

“...and I were watching this group dressed in dark cloaks. It was like watching witches summoning a demon. They all circled this one individual and I assume they were chanting in Latin or something.” 

Blaine snaps out of his daydreams about this Finn person to respond to Kurt’s comments on witchcraft. 

Witchcraft? What did he miss? How did they go from the best duo from Ohio to witches? 

“Um, I’m sorry, did you say witches?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Kurt nods. “I swear to you we saw them at our show. I don’t think they were actually witches, it was obviously a concert costume. If you don’t believe me I’ll ask Finn to text me the pictures.” 

Seven.

Blaine wishes he could shut down the jealous voice in his head still keeping track of how many times Kurt says this guy’s name. Maybe they’re just friends. 

As loud as he can within his own head, Blaine shouts: Can’t Kurt have friends, brain! 

“No, no, I believe you. Certain fandoms go all out for concerts.” 

“I wish I’d known that beforehand because I could’ve designed something fitting for the two of us.” 

The two of us…

It’s so easy to picture Blaine sitting next to Kurt waiting for twenty øne piløts to come on stage. Dressed in some creation of Kurt’s imagination. They’d have face paint on too. Red and black or maybe yellow and green. Blaine’s rather skilled with the art of makeup if he does say so himself. 

He had a brief stint where he tried to pull off the eyeliner look. It didn’t go over well with either of his parents and Cooper made fun of him for weeks. 

Back to the concert daydream; they would both be bouncing in anticipation right along with the rest of the crowd. Blaine would grab Kurt’s arm and squeeze when Tyler and Josh appeared on stage. They’d start singing along watching the band perform but occasionally watching the other enjoying the live music. 

“Not that Finn would let me dress him but I think I could coerce him.” 

Eight. Okay, he has to ask now. He has to know. Who is Finn?

It takes Blaine’s brain a full minute to convince his mouth to ask the question. Probably because his brain is terrified of the answer. 

“I don’t think you mentioned this but who is Finn exactly? A friend?” He swallows the bitterness in his mouth. “Boyfriend?” 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I thought you knew. Finn’s my step-brother. Our parents got married our sophomore year of high school,” Kurt explains. “I never know if my fans will know Finn or not. He tried to stay out of my public life but it’s hard sometimes to prevent his name from being in the press.” 

Blaine nods, relieved honestly. He’s not one to read gossip magazines so he truly doesn’t know a lot about Kurt’s personal life. It’s one step he never dares to take when it comes to celebrities he admires. 

He knows firsthand how the media sound stories. Cooper’s had many encounters with good and bad press. 

“Not that you’re just a fan!” Kurt exclaims, quick to correct himself, “you’ve just made it clear that you’ve been following my career for years.” 

“I have and I am a fan of yours, Kurt. That doesn’t offend me or anything,” Blaine reassures. “I just didn’t know you had a step-brother.” 

“Yeah, we didn’t start off on the right foot but I love the big lug. At the end of the day we’re in each other’s corners, which means a lot because I didn’t have many people by my side in high school.” 

“I can understand that, Cooper and I had a rocky relationship for years. I blamed the age gap and his ego but we’ve managed to find common ground in these last couple of years.” 

Kurt smiles. “I hope I can meet him someday.” 

“I’d love to meet Finn too,” Blaine says, “but perhaps we should keep them away from each other.” 

“Agreed. I think they might get along a little too well.” Kurt chuckles. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cloaked fans story Kurt tells is based on personal experience.


End file.
